One Plus One
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Post Nationals:Finn finally realizes that Rachel has chosen her career over Love.So he gives up on love.. until he meets the new member of Glee Club - Haley Fitzpatrick who has a secret of her own... R&R please
1. Breakthrough

**This story s****tarts in season three after losing nationals in New York. Finn understands that Rachel has chosen her career over love, he wouldn't blame her because love was overrated. **

**Break Through…**

Walking through the halls of Mikenly High School was overwhelming. Everyone had their friends and cliques already they wouldn't want a new comer, "a random" to disrupt their lives. Teenagers disliked change, but having transferred from California to a quieter town in this time was needed.

My mom was a single parent dealing with something that any single parent would dread immensely. I looked up to my mother for being so brave and understanding through this time.

My name is Haley Fitzpatrick and I am that terrified new girl.

My first class of the day was Spanish!

Mr Shuster- introduced me to the class as "the new girl".

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Haley Fitzpatrick." I stated clearly. He nodded.

"You may go sit next to Noah PuckerMan." He pointed to the open seat and I went to sit down.

And the end of the lesson Mr. Shuster mentioned something about a Glee club and auditions which would be held at the end of the week if anyone was interested.

The boy sitting next to me, a boy two rows in front of me and a girl three rows next to me nodded and once we'd been dismissed I found them outside in the hall signing up.

"I can't believe we still have to audition even though we've been in the glee club since the beginning!" The girl was moaning while putting down her signature.

"Santana, Mr. Shuster says it's a fair way of getting other people into the club too. We know that he's going to pick us anyway." The Puckerman guy said and the other boy nodded.

"Come on Finn, we're going to be late for Algebra." Santana stated, pulling the boy off in the other direction leaving Puckerman alone, I hesistated and went over to the board.

There were a dozen other names listed too.

"You're thinking of signing up?" Noah asked me, seeing me gazing at the board.

"No, I don't think so I was just interested what is a glee club?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh clearly you new here." He started off, "a glee club is a club where we all sing and re do versions of hit songs our own way." He said proudly.

"We're actually pretty good but the state of New York wouldn't think so." He added rolling his eyes at the end.

"If you're interested, auditions take place in the auditorium on Friday after school." He informed me zipping his bag up and continuing down the hall.

On Friday I'd convinced myself to go and see what this whole Glee club thing was about.

I sat right at the back of the auditorium so I wouldn't be noticed.

A few kids were standing in the front talking animatedly to each other like they'd known each other for years.

Noah, Finn and Santana were there too.

Mr. Shuster was clearing his voice in the hope of silence and starting the auditions.

"So, no new comers this year then?" He asked looking around.

"I think there will be one." PuckerMan said hesitantly before turning back to his conversation with a kid in a wheel chair.

"Okay well let's just start with the auditions anyway. Who's up first?" He asked the crowd.

A girl with long dark hair and a bright smile put up her hand confidently and stood up.  
>"I've been working on this the entire summer, so I'm ready to go first!" the others moaned and she rolled her eyes before going up on the stage and belting out a song from a musical that I'd never heard in my life but I wont lie she was amazing!<br>Her name was Rachel.

Then the other girls performed individually. A confident black girl, a weird Japanese girl, two blonde girls, a rather large girl and lastly Santana.

There names were Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Britney and Lauren.

The boys went next, there names were Artie, Noah but they called him Puck, Kurt, Mike, Sam and lastly Finn.

They were all incredible and I felt like I had to get out of there before I was noticed and embarrassed myself.

As Mr. Shuster said they had all made it and was starting off with the first lesson I made a dash for the door only to trip over a bucket filled with water and a mop which went flying all over the place and making such a racket and drenching me from head to toe.

The entire class looked up at the stairs, Mr. Shuster turned around too.

"Crap!" I commented quietly.  
>"Sorry about that, I just came to see what this club was all about!" I stated loudly and honestly.<p>

"Were you interested in auditioning?" Rachel questioned, looking me up and down.

Mr. Shuster gave Rachel a not-now-look but waited for me to respond.

"Um I seriously can't sing to save my life." I said with a chuckle.

"Usually when people say that they have an amazing voice they're just shy, why don't you just try out since you must be interested?" Mr. Shuster suggested kindly.

"I really shouldn't…" I said, shaking my head.

"Haley, that's your name right?" He added and I nodded.

"Come on!" Mercedes and Kurt said cheer fully and I was convinced.

All eyes were on me and I was standing in the centre of the stage with the microphone in front of me and the spot light hitting my every mark and blemish on my face.

I thought for a second about what song I wanted to sing and told myself to be brave and I started to sing 'where you at?' by Jennifer Hudson, my voice hitting every high and low note perfectly with the music playing gently in the back ground.

The rest of the glee club members watched in surprise as this girl performed such a powerful song and doing it justice!

Finn was thinking that she was ranked higher than Brittney, Santana and Quinn and Tina but lower than Mercedes and Rachel but that only meant she was so good she couldn't be categorized.

Rachel seemed unharmed by me so she let me into the glee club without a fight.

The others congratulated me and welcomed me with warm smiles.

Mr. Shuster started to explain that we would be doing group activities.

2 boys and 2 girls should be in a group.

Mr. Shuster said he would be choosing the groups.

Quinn rolled her eyes and prayed she wouldn't be put with Rachel.

He eventually put Mercedes, Brittney, Puck and Mike into a group.

He put Quinn with Tina, Artie and Kurt.

Santana was placed with Finn and Sam and then my name was called out.

"Haley you will be with these three." He said, pointing to the boys and Santana.

Rachel and Lauren were left so Mr. Shu told them to pair up together and do a duet.

Rachel seemed perturbed by this and asked if she could do a solo. Mr shu chose to ignore her and continue on with the lesson.

"You will be singing any song that you choose but you must make them in a style called acapella!" He said with an excited nod.

Tina, Quinn and Kurt smiled but some others complained.

We all teamed up and started to decide what to sing.

"So Haley, what music do you like?" Sam asked, curiously.

Santana looked at me suspiciously and I looked back at Sam and Finn who were waiting for my response.

"Uh, I like any music really, I like big songs and ballads and stuff like that too." I said, unsure.

"Ok, so I'm thinking we do something RNB song since clearly Haley and I can sing that." Santana said with a nod and then looked at the boys.  
>"Beyonce?" She suggested.<br>"Are you kidding? We need Mercedes for that type of stuff." Finn said with a chuckle.

"Oh right and Beyonce dances well and like you can't dance at all so this will be a tough one." She said with a scoff.

Finn rolled his eyes but didn't retaliate.

"I actually know a pretty good Beyonce song that we could sing!" I said and all three of them looked at me.

We were in the choir room now for practice, Finn and Sam made the music with their voices, Finn sounded like a guitar and Sam sounded kind of like a piano.

I started to sing the lyrics to Beyonce – 1+1.

"If I aint got nothing, I got you  
>If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<br>I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
>And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is thru<p>

Cause baby we aint got nothing without love  
>Darling you got enough for the both of us<br>So come on baby, make love to me"

Santana joined in and I continued making the sound of the music with my voice along with the boys, the boys each had a turn to sing too.

(The scene fades and the group is doing it in the auditorium in front of the other glee club members.)


	2. Love That wont let go

**Love that wont let go**

Rachel sat in the audience, fuming with jealousy as she watched Haley and Finn grow closer each week of performing together. Mr. Shuster seemed to enjoy having them perform together, more than her and Finn.

As Haley's voice rang through the choir room Rachel blocked it out and thought how she would sound singing that song rather than listening to Haley.

Finn rounded the corner in the corridor one Friday afternoon and bumped into me.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for you anyway." He said and I wondered what he was going to say.

"Um, well Kurt is having Blaine over tonight for dinner and I was wondering if you would also like to… come for dinner tonight at my house that is." He said it quickly, his nerves taking over.

I was surprised, Finn had been a great friend through out this whole moving to a new school thing, actually the whole glee club had been amazing, but perhaps not Rachel but no one seemed to like her anyway.

"I'd love to." I replied, my smile growing.  
>A smile spread across his face and all nerves were washed away.<p>

"Ok, so we eat at around seven." He informed me, I nodded and he walked away not knowing what else to say.

That Friday night I walked up the path way to his front door.

I rang the doorbell and Kurt opened.

"Oh hi Haley I thought you would be Blaine. FINN!" He yelled across the house.

Finn appeared at the door and smiled at me. He was dressed casually so I felt stupid for having put a dress on.

"You look beautiful." He stated clearly and then he grinned and welcomed me in.

"Thank you." I replied.

"When I saw what you were wearing I thought I dressed up too much." I said, a shy laugh escaping my mouth.

"You won't stand out; Kurt will probably dress up more than you did." He chuckled and so did I.

We sat down in the living room and Burt, Kurt's dad joined us.  
>"Burt, this is Haley." Finn said with a nod and Burt introduced himself to me.<p>

"So nice to finally have one of Finn's girlfriends around for dinner!" He said with a warm smile. Kurt's head popped around the corner and he said, "yeah, he dated Rachel and Quinn and he never invited them over for dinner!" Then his head vanished.

I could see Finn's cheeks growing red and he automatically changed the subject.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"I would love that." I said, then feeling stupid for having said that.

He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two glasses and Kurt and Blaine behind him.

"Haley, this is my boyfriend Blaine!" Kurt said with a smile and Blaine hugged me.  
>"It's so nice to meet you, you're in glee club too?" He already was onto the glee club questions.<p>

"Blaine's transferring to Mikenly so we'll have another member!" Kurt said excitedly, then he took a sip of his coke.

Carol, Finn's mom and Kurt's step mom entered the room with a similar warm smile to Burt.

"Welcome to our home, Haley." She said and hugged me.  
>"It's nice to meet you." I said awkwardly then sitting back down.<p>

"You all look lovely!" She stated looking around at us all.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes!" She said with a clap then disappearing again.

"So, Kurt told me that you auditioned with Where you at by Jennifer Hudson. He said he almost cried!" Blaine joked and I laughed and Finn shifted uncomfortably, we hadn't said much to each other since Blaine arrived.

"I'd love to hear your rendition of the song, it's a beautiful song, heart breaking but beautiful." He added wisely.

"Um…" I started.

"Not now Blaine, I told Carol and dad that we'd do a performance for them after dinner." Kurt said, straightening out his suit pants.

"We're doing what?" Finn asked, confused and unaware about this news.

"I told you yesterday morning Finn, you clearly weren't listening to me!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's so exciting! What song will we be doing?" Blaine asked curiously while Finn stared in stunned silence while I was just silent.

"You will find that out after dinner." Kurt winked at the end and then dinner was served.

After a delicious meal of roast chicken, roast potatoes and veggies of all sorts Kurt cleared the table with my offered help which he refused at first.

"We sang this once at practice Finn, so you can just catch on, Haley if you mind starting, you and I will sing the high notes while Finn and Blaine will sing the low notes. This song is called NO AIR." The music started playing and I had to rack my brain for the lyrics to the song but once they were seen I started to sing with Finn joining in the next verse.

Blaine forgot the words at one point as Kurt and I belted out the back ground lyrics but he got back on track with Finn's help.

At the end of the performance Carol and Burt clapped with a standing ovation asking for more.

Blaine looked up at the time, "Shoot I better get going." He said suddenly.

It had gone five past eleven.

"I should get going too…" I said once we'd all said goodbye to Blaine.

I thanked the Hummel's for the dinner and Finn said he'd walk me home.

On the walk home Finn started talking.  
>"I'm sorry that we couldn't talk much tonight, I wanted to get to know you better." He said and I laughed.<br>"Well you have the chance now, you have 21 questions GO!" I stated and he laughed and started asking questions. Every now and then our hands would brush against each other, tempting us to hold hands but we never did.

Finn had one question left and chose it wisely as we neared my house.  
>"What do you plan to do with your future?" He asked, needing to know he wasn't wasting his time. He didn't want another Rachel fiasco.<p>

I hesitated as we stopped outside my front door.

I thought hard how to answer the question.

"Um, well I don't usually think about the future, I live more in the now." I replied. I saw him exhale with relief for some reason, he then leaned in to kiss me but I moved my face so his lips met my cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, your family is amazing." I said and he smiled.  
>"I'll see you on Monday." He replied, still smiling when he walked off.<p>

On his way home he was glad that he hadn't given up on love or the feeling of love. Love was beautiful and should be shared by two people, Haley could just be that person.

When I entered the house the light in the living room was on and I entered to see my mom sitting on the couch.  
>"So how was your date?" She asked curiously with a worried expression on her face.<p>

"Mom I told you it wasn't a date, just a friendly dinner."

"It didn't look like that to me!" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You were spying on me? We talked about that mom I need privacy!" I said rolling my eyes while putting my jacket down.

"And we talked about what you must not get yourself into Hales, in your condition!" she exclaimed.

I exhaled and sank into the couch.

"I know, Haley can't be happy is that right?" I asked her, folding my arms in frustration.  
>"No, Haley you can be happy I just don't want anyone else to be affected by this!"<br>"MOM!" I cried out, "I know, I'm sick I've gotten used to that but I have to live a normal life, who knows how long I have left…" The tears fell and my mom got up and sat next to me, comforting me while I cried.

"But you can't let Finn fall for you because of that fact, we don't know how long you have left, you can't do this Haley, you have a certain country charm about you that guys fall for, but you can't let it happen now, you don't want to break Finn's heart do you?" She asked, hugging me tightly.

All the escaped from my mouth was a sob.


	3. Isn't She Lovely?

**Isn't she lovely?**

I walked into the school building and was interrupted by Kurt who seemed to be everywhere these days.

"So you and Finn hey?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, I haven't told anybody, well not anybody else other than Mercedes and Tina."

Tina had told Mike who had told Puck who had told Lauren who told Rachel.

Rachel walked into rehearsal that afternoon, fuming.

She sat down next to Quinn who noticed Rachel hadn't said a thing which was not like her.

"We finally accessed that mute button you guys!" Quinn said with a laugh, Santana high fived her.

I walked into the class room following Mercedes who was talking animatedly to me about her and Sam.

I sat down behind Rachel and next to Santana.

"This includes you to Quinn so I rate you keep your mouth shut." Rachel retorted to Quinn's last statement.

Quinn stopped laughing at then looked at Rachel, "what are you talking about?"

"You know we both dated Finn and we both were dumped by him?" She asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm so over that Rachel, besides I heard you chose your career over him anyway? Stupid move!" Quinn replied.

Rachel turned to face Quinn then realized I was sitting behind her.

"You must feel so important to have the captain of the foot ball team's attention, we've all had it actually you're just the other one that will eventually fade away." She said to me. I had no idea what she was going on about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Finn!" Rachel said angrily.

Finn walked into the room at that moment laughing at something Puck had said.  
>"Yeah?" He answered when he heard his name being called.<p>

Rachel turned around and eyed him out, "When we were you going to break it to us that you and Haley were dating?" She said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Quinn gasped, "What?" She turned and looked at me.

"We're not dating!" I stated, confused but shaking my head.

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Well why, did he invite you to his house for dinner on Friday?" She questioned.

Quinn gasped again, "I was never invited for dinner." She muttered and then looked at Finn.

"It was just a friendly dinner…" I replied.

"Well do you know that Finn and I recently just got out of a relationship so you're probably just a rebound, right Finn?" She looked at Finn.

"Rachel!" Finn exclaimed crossly.

"Oh and he also dated Quinn and they had a fake baby but it was actually Puck's." She continued, ignoring Finn's warning.

"And he lost his virginity to Santana!" She ended, none of the member new about this except Santana, Rachel and Finn. They all gasped and Santana laughed.  
>"Yes I'm a slut we all know this already!'<p>

I looked at her then to Rachel, then to Quinn then to Finn who looked at me apologetically.

"Yeah, you're just another one of his toys but if you're one to give up your V Card then he'll probably stick around longer!" She ended.

I was embarrassed.

Mr. Shuster walked into the class ready to start the lesson.

"Ok guys, today's lesson…" He started to say.

I got up, "I'm sorry I have to go!" I left the class room.

Mr. Shuster was flabbergasted and then looked at the kids, Rachel was smirking.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shu." Finn said and got up and left the room too, following me.

"Haley!" Finn called out to me once he saw me.

I turned around looked at him.

"Don't listen to Rachel, she's always been jealous of every girl that I've ever dated." He started to say.

"Because she's in love with you?"  
>"No she's not in love with me, she had her chance to have me but she chose New York over me. I gave up on Love but when I got to know you I figured I could have one more chance…" He said.<p>

"You've known me for a month how can you be thinking of love?" I asked, confused.

"I was just…" He started.

"No" I cut him off, "I never signed up for any of this you can't love me Finn I'm sorry but you can't…"

"Why can't I?" He questioned.

"Because…" He got closer to me.

"Haley, give me a chance." He said and he kissed me.

Once he'd pulled away he looked at me, "I know you feel something for me…" He said and I nodded slowly.

"So let's go back to class and just prove Rachel wrong, that I can be happy without her." He said, he took hold of my hand and I followed him back to the class still mesmerized by the kiss.

When Finn and I walked back into class hand in hand Rachel frowned and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Mr. Shu." I said and sat down next to Finn.

He began the lesson; we were to sing songs in the Country category.

In the next rehearsal which was for the next Sectionals we were doing a dance scene.

I'd been having weird headaches all day and I kept getting dizzy, I tried to keep this from the group but all this moving around and dancing in practice was making it worse.

"Can I take a break, Mr. shuster?" I asked him nicely, he nodded.  
>"Why don't we all take five."<br>"What are you doing? We can't take breaks we need to practice if we want to beat Vocal Adrenalin!" Rachel complained to me.

I was sitting down with my head and in my hands.

"I just need five minutes!" I said to her sternly, "Do you need water or something?" Kurt asked worriedly pushing Rachel out of the way, "Here we go." He handed me the bottle, I took a sip and the spinning went away.

"Ok I'm all good, we can start again!" I said standing up and placing the water on the chair.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, carefully helping me up sensing something was wrong.

"I'm fine." I nodded and walked onto the stage ready to begin again.

We were in the middle of the big sequence when the dizziness returned worse than ever, I refused to be the burden and stop everyone so I continued.

"Switch!" Mr. Shuster called and Puck spun me to Kurt but the spinning was the wrong thing to do.

The hall spun widely, I felt like I was going to puke and I blacked out.

Kurt caught me before I hit the floor.

"Haley!" Kurt cried out in shock, placing her slowly onto the floor holding her head up.

Mr. Shuster stopped the scene when he noticed what happened.

"HALEY!" Finn yelled running over to Kurt.

"Call 911!" He yelled again, panic over taking his body


End file.
